¡Feliz día mamá cuervo!
by Yari Cullen Kuroo
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como los cuervos sorprenden a mamá Suga en su dia, porque Sugawara también se lo merece xD
**No pude resistirme, esto vino a mi cabeza y no me dejó en paz porque mamá cuervo tambien merece sus felicitaciones en este día.**

 **¡Felicidades a todas las madres!**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personaje no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz día mamá cuervo!**

—Suga-san nos va a matar por hacer esto —Exclamó un asustado Daichi.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Le va a encantar! —Aseguró Nishinoya muy confiado de su idea.

Tanaka asintió de acuerdo.

Todo Karasuno, menos Daichi que estaba con Sugawara, se encontraba fuera de la casa de Sugawara, era el día de las madres y todos los cuervos querían hacer algo por el chico que siempre los apoyaba y se aseguraba que todos estuvieran bien, justo lo que hacía una madre.

El capitán del equipo no sabía nada del asunto, y sus "hijos" se habían aprovechado de eso, preguntándole que estaban haciendo para poder planear la sorpresa, cada uno les había escrito durante todo el día a uno o el otro para poder disimular; sus familias estaban celebrando juntas porque la mamá de Daichi y de Suga eran amigas desde la secundaria.

—¡Ahora tu Enoshita! escríbele a Suga-san para saber si ya se fue su familia.

—¡En eso!

—Yachi, ¿tienes el póster?

—¡Sí! —Respondió de inmediato la rubia.

Dicho póster era una imagen de Sugawara con el cuerpo de un cuervo, cuidando a unos pequeños cuervos con el rostro de todo el equipo en un nido, menos Daichi que estaba fuera del nido (Igual que Suga tenía el cuervo de un cuervo más grande) con un cartel que decía "Feliz día".

—¡Tsuki, Yamaguchi! —Gritó el libero— ¿El pastel?

—¡Aquí! —Exclamó Yamaguchi mientras Tsukishima alzaba sus manos para mostrarlo.

Si, incluso el rubio conocido por su desdén e indiferencia estaba ahí, arrastrado por Yamaguchi por supuesto.

—¿Los globos y fuegos artificiales? —Preguntó Nishinoya a los de segundo.

—¡Aquí!

—Su familia se fue ya, Nishinoya y Daichi se quedó—Informó Enoshita.

—Muy bien, hora de sorprender a mamá —Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Todo Karasuno se colocó en la entrada de la casa de Suga, era de noche y fue difícil no hacer ruido mientras chocaban unos con otros para ubicarse, alrededor del póster, Tanaka, Daichi, Tsukishima y Kageyama se aseguraban de mantenerlo en alto y derecho, todos los de segundo año sostenían fuegos artificiales y globos para iluminarlo y adornarlo, Yachi y Shimizu tenían el pastel, se encontraban sentadas frente al póster sin ocultarlo, y Hinata era el encargado de tocar el timbre y asegurarse que los padres del Karasuno los vieran juntos.

—¡Adelante Hinata!

—¡Sí!

El pelinaranja tocó el timbre, una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, y en la última dejó su dedo pegado al timbre, su sonrisa era enorme, imaginó que eso haría que los más jóvenes de la casa corrieran a la puerta. El equipo encendió los fuegos artificiales.

Y tal como lo pensó la carnada de Karasuno, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando al vice capitán y al capitán del equipo.

—¿Pero qué demo...—Exclamaron los padres de los cuervos, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando Hinata tomo sus muñecas para obligarlos a colocarse frente a los miembros del equipo.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó Daichi sin observar al frente.

—¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ DÍA!

El grito de todos hizo que Daichi y Sugawara dieran un salto y se enfocaran en ellos... y el póster... y el pastel.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Exclamó Sugawara sonrojándose completamente y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Entonces Hinata lo abrazó por un lado, se arrojó sobre él en realidad, Daichi tuvo que sostenerlos para que no cayeran al suelo.

—¡Feliz día Suga-san! —Dijo Hinata oculto en el pecho del peligris.

Sugawara abrazó a Hinata por instinto, mientras observaba a todo el equipo que lo miraban con adoración, y entonces clavó sus ojos en el póster, no podía creer que habían hecho eso, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza al verse a sí mismo como un cuervo que alimentaba a sus polluelos. Se giró hacia su capitán, quien observaba toda lo escena tratando de no sonreír y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Sabias de esto? —Le preguntó al capitán.

—No tenía idea —Le aseguró, mostrando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

—Chicos...

—¿Te gusta Suga-san? —Hinata le preguntó, aun sujetándose fuertemente a él.

Hinata alzó la mirada y Suga pudo ver que prácticamente tenía estrellas en sus ojos, estaba tan emocionado y feliz por la sorpresa... Todo el equipo lo observaba, tan felices y orgullosos que Suga no podía decepcionarlos.

—¡Están dementes! —Exclamó con una sonrisa— pero gracias.

—¡Karasuno! —Daichi les gritó a todos— ¡abrazo grupal!

Entonces todos corrieron, menos Tsuki, hacia el peligris, e hicieron que el vice capitán quedara rodeado de todos ellos, lo aplastaron en un abrazo, Daichi obligó a Tsuki a unirse.

—¡A comer pastel! —Gritó Tanaka cuando se separaron.

—¡SI!

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este pequeño homenaje a la madre de los cuervos ;)**

 **¿Review?**

 **:3**


End file.
